Japan's Little Sister?
by XxSymmetryFreakxX0425
Summary: Japan has a little sister! Her name is Naomi! Travel with her as she learns the way of the Axis Powers! But wait! What is this? Someone likes her! Sorry! I suck at summaries! I don not own Hetalia! I only own Naomi!


" Hello big brother." I stated, and bowed deeply to my big brother Japan." Hello there Naomi!" Japan said smiling slightly. I smiled back, and bowed again." How was the meeting?" I asked politely, and he sighed." Very long. Italy, and Germany spent the whole meeting arguing with each other." He huffed, and I smiled tilting my head.

" Would you like it if I turned on the TV? I could cook dinner tonight, and we could watch anime together!" I asked happily. Ever since he formed the alliance with the Axis Powers we never get to spend much time together." Yes. That sounds very nice!" He said happily, and I walked into the kitchen. I prepared rice balls, and walked out.

" Here you go big brother!" I said happily, and my mouth hung agape as I saw two people standing out in the hallway." Hello Japan. Italy, and I would like to apologize for today. We were thinking that we could host another meeting here." A tall blonde said sternly, and the brunette nodding in agreement." Yes I suppose, but-" Japan started, but I interrupted. It wasn't like me to do this, but there were TWo strange people in our home!

" Big brother? Who's at the door?" I asked walking out with a tray of rice balls." Who is there?" The tall blonde said sternly holding up his fist. I squealed in surprise, and the tray shook." Who is there?" The blonde asked again, and I started muttering." Please Germany do not scare my sister." Japan spoke up, and I shook in fear again.

" Oh. I didn't know you had formed another alliance." Germany said incredulously. I huffed, and set the tray down." She's not a country Germany. She's my actual sister." Japan muttered, and I tucked a piece of long black hair behind my ear." Hello. M…my name is N…Naomi!" I said nervously, and Italy jumped on me." Hello Japan's sister!" He exclaimed, and my pupils dilated. I backed away a step, and jumped into the air.

I flipped twice, and came back down with my foot out. It hit Italy in the head, and I huffed blinking my large brown eyes." I'm sorry. I don't like to be touched." I whispered, and Germany stared at me frightened." Why have you been hiding her? She could have made a great addition to our team!" Germany exclaimed angrily, and I huffed again.

" She is quite violent. I would hope we don't bring her into the Axis Powers." Big Brother said rudely, and my face grew red. I walked up to him, and hit him on the head." Shut up. Just because I'm not a country doesn't mean I can't whip you." I hissed, and walked towards my room." Plus I don't see the harm in forming an alliance with the Allies!" I said happily, and slammed my door shut.

" Is your sister crazy?" I heard Germany ask, and I hissed under my breath." No. But we've been over this many times before." Japan sighed, and I heard a cry of pain." GERMANY! CRAZY SISTER OF JAPAN HIT ME!" I heard Italy cry, and I slid down the door. I closed my eyes for a while before I heard my window sliding open, and then a cloth going around my eyes, and a gag in my mouth.

" Is this her? Is this Japan's sister?" I heard a voice whisper, and a grunt." Yes. That is her." I heard someone say in a french accent. Wait…french? Are the Allies kidnapping me! I started to struggle, and I pounded my back on the door. I heard foot steps coming down the hallway, and I smirked." MBIG BRMTHER!" I tried to yell through the gag, and the door slammed open making me fly up wards.

I landed on my feet as I heard thuds. I wiggled out of the cloth wrapped around my hands, and ripped the bandana off my eyes, and the gag out of my mouth." Naomi are you okay!" Japan asked as he ran towards me." Yes. I am fine." I whimpered, and hugged Japan." Now I know why we don't join forces with the Allies. They use cruel ways to lure their enemies!" I cried, and hugged my brother tighter.

" What is going on in here?" I heard a voice at the door, and looked up. I immediately saw blue eyes, and blonde hair. I jumped up, and crawled to the other side of the room." Please don't hurt me! Why is everyone after me?" i cried closing my eyes tightly." Don't worry! I am sorry!" I heard the same voice say, and a pat on my head.

I looked up to see my brother glaring at Germany. I giggled slightly." I am sorry. I thought you were someone else!" I whimpered, and Germany smiled." Do not worry! I will not hurt you." Germany sighed, and I stood to my feet. I left the rice balls on the kitchen counter!" I made rice balls! How about we go eat them?" I asked tilting my head, and Japan nodded.


End file.
